She belongs to fairytales that I could never be
by AiretNuit
Summary: Lily fait comprendre à James qu'elle veut rompre malgré ses vives protestations. J'ai voulu exprimer au mieux l'état de James après cela (& j'espère que ça vous plaira.)
_She belongs to fairytales that I can never be._

Il comptait jusqu'à cent, puis il recommençait inlassablement. Inspirer, expirer. Il suffoquait littéralement, il avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait la poitrine et cette pression-là ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Alors, James s'était mis à l'endroit le plus stable de la tempête, il était resté prostré en plein milieu. Ça lui avait paru plus sûr de tomber de lui-même aussi bas que la gravité lui permettait mais la chute continuait, ça ne s'arrêtait pas, ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il n'y avait que la douleur qui le clouait au sol. Il n'y avait que la douleur qui rendait son environnement encore un peu tangible. Il les entendait en bas, Sirius semblait fou de rage, il avait dû le pousser à un moment, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment mais ses mains…Ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse les regarder pour l'instant. James appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, il ferma les yeux, même l'obscurité ambiante lui faisait mal. Il voulait que quelqu'un vienne, que quelqu'un prenne sa baguette et lui fasse oublier les dernières heures. Mais personne ne pourrait la ramener, personne. Personne. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle était partie. James ferma les paupières plus étroitement. Il ne voulait pas penser. Il voulait se réveiller maintenant. Il voulait se réveiller… Elle serait près de lui, ses boucles rousses déployées en tourbillons sur l'oreiller. James voulait hurler. Partie, partie, partie.

Elle ne l'aimait plus.

Elle ne l'aimait plus.

Il avait protesté il devait y avoir une solution, il devait y avoir une erreur… James revoyait encore son visage lorsque la jalousie avait surgit dans le non-sens. Il avait demandé avec un air bien trop perdu, bien trop heurté s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, s'il était remplaçable, si tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge. Elle avait douté quelques secondes, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle pleurait. Il s'était entendu demander d'une voix bien trop suppliante s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, s'il pouvait arranger ça. Il avait dit qu'ils étaient ensembles, qu'ils s'aimaient, que c'était sans doute un passage, qu'il promettait de trouver une solution, qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme, que tout irait bien. Il avait protesté. Il avait tempêté. Il avait répété qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait assez pour deux, qu'elle finirait par comprendre. Ca ne suffisait pas, ça ne suffirait pas et lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte il avait glissé sur le rebord du précipice. Elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé, elle n'avait rien fait. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle méritait mieux que de s'encombrer de lui. Après tout il avait toujours su qu'il était le plus égoïste dans cette histoire. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui comme lui avait besoin d'elle. Qui était-il ? Qui était-il après tout pour lui demander des instants, des souvenirs, des moments ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'insister s'il n'était pas la personne avec qui elle voulait les passer ? James enfouit son visage contre ses genoux. Il devrait juste trouver un moyen de vivre comme cela maintenant, en pleine chute, il devait apprendre à aimer le vide. James se remit à compter lorsque les inspirations se firent trop erratiques, trop saccadées.

Il espérait que l'inconscience finirait par l'emporter, que l'épuisement finirait par l'achever mais rien ne venait alors il essaya de bouger le moins possible, de supporter les vagues de peine qui s'écrasaient sans pitié sur lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'une silhouette s'avança jusqu'à lui. Pendant une seconde, une merveilleuse seconde, un espoir fou l'agrippa pour le relâcher bien plus bas encore. Remus. C'était Remus. Ce cher Remus.

« James ? »

Il ne bougea pas, il avait bien trop peur de bouger, il avait peur de se briser définitivement si on le ramenait à l'instant présent, à la réalité.

« Fais-moi voir tes mains James, tu saignes »

Remus se mit à sa hauteur, il parlait doucement, comme à un enfant. Ce n'est que la réelle préoccupation dans la voix de son ami qui le fit réagir. Il en avait déjà fait assez en bas avec Sirius. Merlin, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se soucient de lui, ils avaient d'autres problèmes. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il gâche tout ? James finit par tendre ses paumes tremblantes en fixant un point sur le parquet près des chaussures de son ami. Des petits morceaux de verres tombèrent sur le sol perturbant ainsi le silence, James pouvait vaguement voir l'éclat lunaire s'y refléter. Remus s'affairait avec des gestes précis. Il devait surement sa capacité à le soigner dans la pénombre à son petit problème de fourrure. James ressentait vaguement la brûlure de l'essence de dictame et le tiraillement lorsque Remus retirait les bouts de verre. Ça n'était rien.

Remus banda ses mains patiemment s'aidant d'un sort et James murmura un « merci » la gorge serrée. Lunard s'installa contre le mur près de lui sans un mot. Si au début, sa présence l'embarrassa et le mit mal à l'aise, au fil des minutes James lui en fut reconnaissant. Avec son ami dans la pièce, il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller et céder à la crise, alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était tenter de trouver un calme relatif. Il s'affaira à ne plus penser à rien. Sa respiration s'apaisa lentement. Remus finit par prendre la parole, il murmurait comme s'il savait combien le calme de James était précaire et factice.

« Sirius & Peter sont en bas. Nous sommes là si tu as envie de parler. »

Seulement il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il n'avait envie de rien. Il voulait juste rester là. Il voulait... Remus fit un geste pour se lever et James fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle l'affliction revint griffer son épiderme quand il quitta la pièce. Etre seul avec les ombres sur ces murs n'arrangerait peut être rien. Il devait reconnaitre que les seules personnes dont il pensait pouvoir supporter la présence maintenant se trouvaient certainement au rez de chaussé. James fit un effort qui lui parut colossal pour se lever, il appuya un instant son front contre le bois, ses lunettes le gênaient mais la matière avait un côté stable et rassurant. Peut-être qu'il ne se briserait pas finalement, peut-être qu'il resterait juste brisé à l'intérieur. James arrêta le flot de pensées qui menaçait de le désarçonner à nouveau. Lentement, il quitta la chambre et s'arrêta en haut des marches quand le prénom de Lily résonna douloureusement. Il avait envie de ployer, de se remettre au sol mais il resta debout comme il put, ses doigts crispés sur la rambarde.

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? Rien du tout ?

\- Non Sirius, il est juste…Il a du se disputer avec Lily mais je crois que c'est plus sérieux cette fois…

\- Bien sûr qu'il s'est disputé avec elle Lunard il n'y a qu'Evans pour le mettre dans cet état ! Ça suffit, je vais aller la voir et régler ça.

\- Je suis sûr que James ne voudrait pas que tu t'en mêles Sirius rassied toi. Peter dis-lui de se rasseoir.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête, il suffit d'attendre que James redescende et s'explique. Et c'était franchement pas la peine de nous faire venir au milieu de la nuit s'il reste prostré là-haut. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.

\- Mon meilleur ami pète un câble, il rentre l'air complètement dévasté et tu voudrais que je cesse de m'inquiéter ?! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça d'accord ? Jamais !

\- Sirius, ne fait pas comme si tu étais le seul à t'inquiéter pour James !

\- Il a surement réagi de manière excessive Sirius tu sais comment il est !»

James décida de descendre les dernières marches avant que ses amis ne se tapent dessus par sa faute. Sa voix était mal assurée quand il pénétra dans la cuisine mais peu lui importait, il voulait qu'ils arrêtent de parler de lui. Maintenant. Il savait que l'agacement qu'il ressentait était un effet secondaire de toute cette horrible situation.

« Je vais bien d'accord ?! Je vais bien. Peter a raison, vous devriez rentrer. »

Les trois maraudeurs le regardèrent comme s'il était le Calamar géant. Ils n'étaient pas dupes et Sirius fut le premier à se lever pour se diriger vers lui. Il était en colère, très en colère. James savait que son ami avait horreur de ne pas savoir les tenants et aboutissants d'une situation, il savait que Sirius était juste affreusement inquiet.

« Tu te fous de qui là Potter ?! Tu vas te décider à nous expliquer là ou il faut que je te secoue ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer et péter les plombs comme ça en démolissant le salon et puis t'attendre à ce qu'on dise « oh c'est pas grave, c'est juste James qui pique sa crise » ? Tu te prends pour la diva du coin ou quoi ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais… »

James laissa Sirius s'essouffler, achever sa tirade. Il ne l'écoutait même plus. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il leur dise mais les mots allaient surement l'éparpiller sur le sol à nouveau. James se dirigea machinalement vers le placard, il en sortit une tasse, fit mine de chercher le thé, pour s'occuper les mains, pour faire semblant, pour prétendre qu'il avait encore un peu de contrôle. Il se sentait comme au milieu d'un espace vide, il n'y avait rien auquel se retenir, auquel s'accrocher, même le sol sous ses pieds paraissait irréel. Le silence de ses amis le fit soudain tiquer, il y avait un bruit vraiment désagréable, persistant. James mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était le bruit de la cuillère qui heurtait régulièrement la paroi de sa tasse. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Qui voulait-il tromper ? James prit une grande inspiration. Il était ridicule. Ridicule & stupide.

« James ? »

La voix inquiète de Remus perça le silence. Sirius devait être bien trop déstabilisé. Bien sûr si James avait été dans son état normal il aurait répondu, il aurait renchéri. Le jeune homme posa la malheureuse tasse sur le comptoir, il avait eu brusquement envie de la lancer contre le mur, de la briser, de la briser autant que lui l'était. Parce que ça avait quelque chose de consolateur de voir tous ces morceaux par terre, comme si ça pouvait lui éviter le même sort.

« Lily & moi c'est terminé. »

Il avait mal, la douleur était tellement diffuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier sa provenance exacte. Ses poumons brûlaient, sa gorge était serrée, James serra les poings pour forcer les tremblements à cesser.

« Mais enfin James qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, vous vous aimez, c'est presque à vomir tant de niaiseries arrête de dire des imbécilités, vous tenez le record de disputes le plus ridicule de la planète mais…

Non ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et James s'empressa de parler avant qu'il ouvre de nouveau la bouche. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette conversation.

« Non. Lily & moi c'est terminé. Elle…elle m'a quitté. »

Il était quatre dans cette cuisine pourtant James se senti plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne voulait pas parler maintenant, il ne voulait pas expliquer. & puis, expliquer quoi ? Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre d'où sortait ce foutu bazar. Lily avait été distante, elle s'était détachée de lui peu à peu. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de nier, de fermer les yeux.

 _Elle ne l'aimait plus._

« C'est ma faute. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, Lunard, Queudver vous devriez rentrer vraiment, ou restez si vous voulez, il y a de la place. Sirius je suis navré. Vraiment. Il est inutile d'aller la déranger. C'est _ma_ faute. Je vais ranger d'accord ? »

James quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse, il s'en voulait de se comporter ainsi mais il sentait que ses nerfs lâchaient. Il voulait juste essayer de ne plus penser à tout ça. Bien sûr le salon était rangé, toute traces de sa démence avaient disparues. James en fut un peu attristé, il aurait voulu s'occuper, remettre tout en place, essayer d'y trouver un peu de stabilité. Le monde ressemblait à une véritable apocalypse ce soir et il fallait qu'il se résigne. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'arrêter.

« Cornedrue ? »

James se retourna sur la silhouette incertaine de Peter.

« Tu as oublié l'eau, pour ton thé. »

Il s'efforça d'acquiescer à cette remarque qui lui parut terriblement secondaire. C'était sans doute la façon maladroite de son ami de se rendre utile. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être désœuvré, il l'était bien davantage. Peter finit par s'en aller. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils avaient emménagés ici Sirius & lui, Poudlard et l'insouciance qu'ils avaient distillés dans ses murs semblaient pourtant déjà bien loin. Lorsqu'ils avaient visité l'appartement, James avait pensé que peut être Lily pourrait être là plus qu'une fois de temps en temps, il lui avait demandé si l'emplacement lui plaisait, il avait souligné la proximité de Saint Mangouste et du Ministère avec enthousiasme. Il avait pensé des tas de choses insensées. Maintenant ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

« Je suis sûr que James exagère. Dans deux jours ils fileront le parfait amour. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se chamaillent hein ? Ça va s'arranger. Forcément. Et puis comment ça c'est sa faute ? Cornedrue peut être un imbécile parfois mais au point qu'elle _le largue_ ? _Sérieusement_ ?

\- Je ne sais pas Sirius.»

James soupira, et s'empressa de trouver refuge dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Demain il se comporterait normalement avec ses amis. Il posa un bras sur ses yeux grands ouverts. Pendant de longues minutes il essaya de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Il pouvait encore discerner son odeur entre les plis des draps, il y avait encore des affaires à elle, mais ces réalisations furent plus pénibles qu'autre chose. Viendrait-elle récupérer ce qu'elle avait laissé ici ? Il ne pourrait pas survivre à une chose pareille. Il s'arrangerait pour sortir, pour ne pas être là ou peut être, peut être qu'il lui demanderait une énième fois de lui expliquer comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. James ferma les yeux dans une énième tentative désespérée pour faire le vide dans son crâne mais les mots revenaient encore & encore. La scène se rejouait, se tordait dans des variations d'inflexions douloureuses. Il devait arrêter de penser. Bien trop vite, son souffle s'affola à nouveau, incontrôlable. Il pria pour l'inconscience alors que la peine le clouait contre le matelas.

Elle était partie.

Elle ne l'aimait plus.

James se remit à compter.


End file.
